


Journey to Vail

by Ragemore61



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Fiction, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemore61/pseuds/Ragemore61
Summary: Lyra is an Elven Huntress with an obligation to her people. Sage is a Human Thief with a mysterious past that might be connected to the Elven race. Neither of them see eye to eye, but destiny brought them together to find answers that could end a war that might destroy them all. Though the answers may be more than what they bargained for.





	1. The Silver Eyed Thief

It was snowing light where she was, well, it has always been snowing there. _The Kingdom of Alckine_ was high up in the North, the cold could be very unforgiving there. Yet the people managed to live through it, they were so evolved and can adapt with ease depending on the environment they were exposed to. They would walk out into the streets without a care, would go about their daily jobs and chores without a hesitation. Not at all phased by the cold. Perhaps she had yet gotten use to it, she had to admit she might not ever. Her kind were not meant to be in this type of weather.

Despite what a lot would say about Alckine, the Kingdom was certainly beautiful. The structures were tall and imposing, a great statement of their power. The streets were long and winding, with many bustling through. Shops and stands were lined up at every corner. Houses were large and accommodating, one house could hold ten people or more. The people were lively and sociable, it set a welcoming and warm tone, ironically, given the type of climate they live in.

If she did not know any better, she would say this Kingdom was the epitome of peace and welcome. Though Lyra Selwyn knew better, she knew all too well that if they could see from under her cloak, that warm welcome would go up in smoke.

Keeping her crimson cloak wrapped and secured around her head, careful that no one would see her face, she made her way through the busy streets. Her brown boots crunching into the thin sheet of snow that covered the area. To her surprise a tavern caught her eye, there was a large notice board next to the entrance.  
  
These things were common in the whole of Alckine. Many would post up announcements, minor news and along a few invites for social gatherings. Though for Lyra there was only one reason she would ever glance at these, and that would be for bounties. There were a few wanted posters put up, some were for a meager pay while others were fair price. Though out of all of these, one stood out the most to her.

 _The Silver Eyed Thief_.

Curious red eyes peeked from underneath the hood, intrigued by this bounty. There was a list of crimes committed, an impressive one Lyra noted. All of this was done by one person alone? Organized heists, burglary, horse theft, all other reports of missing coin purses presumed to be this particular thief’s doing. Crashing formal parties, disturbing the peace and other forms of purposely caused chaos. The list was endless.  

 _‘Whoever this wretched soul is, they certainly have a taste for havoc...’_ She thought, still scanning over the poster. These dukes and noblemen were desperate to pay such a large sum for a lone thief. Who seems to be an enigma as well. There wasn’t even a sketch of this thief, not even a name. Not much to go by, though only one thing stood out. This thief was silver eyed.

With a mild sigh Lyra reached out and pulled the poster off the notice board, pocketing the piece of paper.

Before she left, something else caught her eye. There was a wooden sign nailed to the door: “ **_All_ ** Are Welcomed Here.”

Out of the many times she had tread through this part of the city, she had never seen this place before. Surely she would remember a place so uncommonly named, _Haven_.

Lyra was hesitant at first, but with how crowded the streets were today she was bound to be caught by a curious person who did not know how to mind their own business. Her best bet was to take refuge here for a few hours, and step out into the cover of night. With that mindset, she opened the door and entered.

The first thing she noticed about the place when she stepped in, it was almost entirely empty. Save for a few people all rounded up at a table towards the corner. Even so, with the warmth of a fireplace, the fresh scent of food being cooked and the inviting servers here, one would think that Haven would be filled to the brim with visitors.

Very curious.

She sat down on a nearby table, one leg crossed over the other, the leather of her attire strained slightly due to the movement. She waited patiently for a bar maiden to serve her.

“Welcome weary traveler! Fancy a mug ’o ale? Perhaps food?” She offered with a warm smile.

“Tea.” Came a tired and short reply from the hooded woman.

The bar maiden looked a bit miffed by the dismissive tone she received, but she did what was asked and fetched some tea for the odd visitor and quickly served it to Lyra before leaving.

Finally letting herself relax, Lyra pulled back the hood. Revealing a slender face and pointed, elongated ears that were kept hidden under it.  Her hand brushed through ashen hair as piercing eyes looked around the bar for any hateful glances thrown her way. Not often for an Elf to come around these parts of the city, it would be easy to run into non-human haters, and that was something she was trying to avoid. When she found none, she nursed to her hot drink and sat in silence.

Humans did not favor her kind in these parts of the Kingdom. Not only Elves, but any other race. It’s inner city was filled with nothing but rich noblemen, dukes and soldiers who despised any who differed from their appearance. From their background, from whence they came from. Their hate would only be more apparent if Lyra ventured further within the royal walls of the Kingdom’s castle and capitol.  

Perhaps this is why Haven was so deserted. The name gave it all away, if it were not for the sign outside. All were welcomed. Humans and non. Lyra was surprised this place had not been burned down by the residence here, or by the authorities for that matter. Even if this place may seem honest in their openness, she could not let her guard down. For all she knew this could all be a front to lure them in.

On another important subject. Lyra thought it over a bit more, and found it strange that the people were making such a huge fuss over a petty thief.

Regardless of their reasons and grudge towards this mystery silver eyed thief, a bounty was a bounty.

She didn’t have a choice. She was running low on gold and supplies needed to be replenished soon. She had thought about hunting game in the woods to make it easy, but lately the woods have grown violent. Taking this bounty on was a necessity like any other, like the many bounties she had taken on in the past, this should be no challenge to her.

“Here ya go!” The barmaid returned with an even wider smile, she served up a bowl of hot stew for the Elven woman. Highly confused Lyra attempted to protest.  
  
“I did not order--”  
  
“Tis on the house.” The young woman said without room for question. “You’re a long ways from home, it’s not often an Elf from the South visits. With it being so cold here, I am sure you could use a warm meal to go with that tea.”

Lyra eyed the server for a moment and then stared down at the bowl. It was tempting, with it’s delicious scent of cooked meats and veggies, how could anyone refuse. Discreetly Lyra placed a hand over it, making it seem like she was warming it with the steam. When in reality she was checking for any poisons present among the many ingredients the stew has. Much to her surprise, it was clean of any ill intent.  
  
The barmaid eagerly watched the Elf take her first taste, she wanted to make sure that the stew was to the Elf’s liking. When she saw no discomfort, and no complaints from the Elf, she beamed with confidence. No one could turn down her cooking.  
  
“Thank you.” Lyra finally said, acknowledging the act of kindness.

“Is there anything else I could get for you?” The barmaid offered, in turn she received a very straight to the point answer from the Elf.

“Information.”

Lyra laid out the wanted poster on the table, and pointed a slender finger on the word ‘thief’ on it.

“Do you know anything of this?”  

“Oh, Gods. They put that back up again?” The young maid let out an exasperated breath, a hand on her hip. “If you value your time, do not waste it. Tis propaganda that is.” At this the Elf arched an eyebrow and questioned her further.

“It’s not a real bounty?”

“A bounty like any other, but badly misplaced. Everyone complains of the thief, when in reality they’ve been doing us lowly folk a service if you ask me.” The maid spoke up without a beat.

Based on what she was saying, and from the wanted poster itself. It seems the thief had only been causing trouble to the wealthy and highly fortunate. Even so, a crime was a crime. Thieves would never last where Lyra came from. Besides, the payment for the capture of the thief was too great to pass up.  
  
“Am I to assume you will not provide me with any information you may have on this thief?” Lyra interrogated with narrowed eyes, if she had to cast a spell to get the truth out of the maid, she would not hesitate. Even if the maid was kind in providing for her.  

“When I said this would be a waste of time, I truly mean it is a waste of time.” The maid pointed out again. “This thief has been at large for **_years_ ** , at least that’s what I’ve heard.”  
  
Now that she thought about it. Perhaps Lyra had heard talk of this thief throughout the many times she had visited Alckine, but she never paid mind to the human’s trouble that much. Especially the high class ones. Unless she needed resources and coin. If what the maid was saying were to be true, Lyra had to assume that this thief is going to be a challenge.

“If you have no further questions, I will take my leave. I have other customers to attend to.” The maid stated politely before leaving Lyra to the rest of her meal.

 _‘She seemed very defensive on behalf of the thief, an accomplice?’_ Lyra’s mind analyzed, though despite the poorly chosen words from the maid, it was not enough proof for Lyra to connect her in this case. By the sound of it the thief had made a great name for herself for the lower class in Alckine. Maybe Lyra would have better luck in visiting the small towns that were at the base of the large Kingdom.

A section of the Kingdom where all who were much less fortunate resided. Ironically nicknamed: _The Promise Lands_.

* * *

The sound of a coin being flipped mid air and caught echoed in the dimly lit attic, a shadowed figure leaned up against a wooden desk. Again and again, the gold coin flipped, it’s metallic sheen sparked in the shadows. This was a habit of theirs, just as they were thinking of another big heist, their mind turned like the gears of a clock and the flipping of the coin was just a nervous tick. Well, more of an excited tick. Like a child skipping off their tiny feet when on their way to a candy shop for example.

This was their way of showing excitement for what was about to be yet another successful nab.

After the twentieth flip of the coin, they snatched it out of the air and paused. Someone had entered their home, they listened carefully to the rhythm of their footsteps. They recognized who it was and relaxed, allowing their guard down. Though they kept their mask on, only leaving their eyes visible. They were bright and seemed to shine in the shadows, much like the coins. A pair of silvery coins.

“Someone was asking about you.” The barmaid reported and stood before them.

They spoke up, their voice was like silk and airy almost. It was the voice of a woman, that much was obvious, and her tone seemed absolutely carefree when she responded.

“Really now? Let me guess... Slaine?”

“No, surprisingly. It was a Huntress. She was dressed in thick leathers and wore a red cloak.” She began to describe in detail, warning the thief that Huntress was armed.

“What’s more, she’s an Elf! No non-human in their right minds would take up bounties for humans. She’s clearly no pushover…”

“Oh, goodie. A new fan.” There was a smile behind the mask, one could hear it in her tone. Like all of her other ‘fans’ this Huntress was going to soon give up this chase. So let this Huntress give chase, nothing was going to stop the thief from achieving her heist tomorrow.

None were fast and witty enough to capture The Silver Eyed Thief.  

* * *

 

The next day.

Lyra had begun her search in the Promise Lands, just as she intended. Many farm hands, laborers and servants lived down here. They did not have stony streets, it was mostly snowy dirt roads. Their homes were wooden, small and modest. Unlike the inner walls of Alckine very few guards marched around the area. There was some kind of uncleanliness that Lyra could not describe, it was very apparent the Promise Lands lacked greatly in a few necessities. Though the people here would get by best as they could, while others lived poorly without much of a choice. The homeless were very prominent in these parts of Alckine. This was nothing new to Lyra, and yet it still managed to get a reaction out of her.

 _‘Humans, discriminatory even towards their own race.’_ She thought to herself. There was no such thing as equality here, if there were it was very far few in between here. There were not many places like the tavern, Haven.

The Elven Huntress spoke to many, with simple questions and inquiries of any details or even whereabouts of this notorious thief. Some knew nothing, while others simply turned Lyra away. Though if she really thought about it, all had one thing in common. Every single one of them had some kind of praising comment about this Silver Eyed Thief. It surely seemed a lot of the lower class humans were in favor of this thief’s misdeeds. Which lead to the impression that the thief could have countless allies or accomplices. Any of these people were willing to lie for the thief.

This search was going to be draining.

Lyra realized she needed to take a more aggressive approach. The next person she questioned seemed like a good start. They were rude, and very avoidant in making eye contact with her. She knew it was not due to her eye color, there was a different reason. He was hiding something.

“ _The truth_ …” Lyra spoke in her Elven tongue.

She made a hand gesture over the man’s face. There was a light ripple in the air, soon his eyes looked empty. She cast a spell upon him. It was a harmless one, this would only make him more truthful in his words when asked a question.    

“Once again, tell me what you know of the Silver Eyed Thief.”

The man nodded slowly, his voice monotone as he spoke. “Everyone knows of the thief in title alone. None know much of them in detail, other than they’ve been around for years giving the rich folk well deserved hell. If you ask me, tis a service she is giving all of us. Someone needed to start taking what’s deserved.”  
  
“You do realize that this ‘service thief’ is only interested in taking for themselves, yes? Not for the people.” Lyra stated with arms crossed.

“That’s where yer wrong.” He defended. “The thief takes requests, not many know of this. They keep it in a very small group as to not risk their identity to be compromised.”  
  
“Have you made any personal requests to this thief?” Lyra glanced around, making sure no one was watching their exchange or eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Aye, a few times. When I’ve been did wrong by past masters and swindling merchants.” He confessed with pride. “Each time successful and well worth the cut with the thief.”

“Interesting.” Lyra hummed. “And not once have you ever seen their face during these...transactions?” She received a nod, confirming that he had no clue what the thief looked like. Only one question was worth asking at this point.

“Tell me, where can I go to make my own personal request?”

The man unblinkingly provided her with a location. It was an old abandoned home that blended in with the rest of the shack-like houses around these parts. Grey, rotting wood is all this place was made of. All that was left, really. It didn’t look like it would belong to a greedy thief, though appearances can be misleading. Lyra knew this all too well with the many years she had lived.  
  
She pushed the door open, it creaked loudly. Before she would step beyond the threshold, she reached behind herself and dug through a satchel that was strapped to her lower back. A small yellow vial was what she pulled out, she looked at it for a second. It really has been a while since she used this. Popping the vial’s tiny cork out, she drank its contents in one go. Her eyes glowed, and she could see more than she could normally. This potion was of her own design, and it came very useful when she was entering unfamiliar places that may have hidden traps.

With a relaxed breath she entered the house and looked around. No wires, no loose floor panels of any kind. All there was so far had been dust, and rats. She looked in every room, and sure enough there were plenty of footprints, she could see them glow due to the potion she drank. It’s clear people have been present here at one point, but beyond that there was nothing more. There was a high chance this could be one meeting point out of many that the thief uses. If they were smart the thief would be using one location after another, never the same one twice. Lyra knew all too well this was a waste of time, and she couldn’t help but to huff at the memory from that barmaid telling her the exact same thing.

Just as she was about to leave, her enchanted eyes caught sight of something on the floor. It was a barely visible shimmer, it was extremely small. She knelt down and soon found that it was a strand of hair, she picked it up and eyed it. It was medium in length and black.  
  
Perhaps all was not lost.

* * *

Black leathers were tight around her form, which were decorated in thin patterns around the edges. Dark blue sleeves were visible under padding, along the rest of her ensemble various straps and belts. Matching the same her waist held a few pouches where she kept her instruments and small concealable weapons. She did keep her short sword with her, keeping it strapped to her lower back. She rarely ever used it in actual combat, since she never gets caught up in any confrontations, but it was good to have it as a precaution.

She was ready.

No snow was falling, the air was still and silent.

It was time to get to work.

Under the cover of the night she ran swiftly towards her target, her steps almost deaf, like her feet weren’t meeting the snowy ground at all. As if a phantom, she seemed weightless. Soon she managed to sneak her way past a night-watch that was patrolling an area near what appeared to be gates. Gates that stood around a large Manor, where a nobleman who owned a chain of jewelers across the kingdom lived. The thief would imagine such a man with that kind of trade would no doubt have precious stones and gems hidden in his home. Would he not? Though she needed to try and be a bit cautious, the night sky was clear of any clouds and the moon was shedding its light over the city.

This thief was about to find out.

She climbed up a wall that was plagued by growing vines, she used them as a grip hold and hoisted herself up it. Now standing at its edge she performed an expert back-flip, landing on the ground firmly and well balanced. An unnecessary display of acrobatics but she couldn't contain her excitement. She was at her element, and this was a playground for her. She inwardly chuckled at her own antics while treading on light feet. Hugging the walls of the large manor and circled around the back, seeking for an opening.

There was always a door to lock pick, or a careless servant leaving a window ajar. Oh, well what a coincidence. A window ajar. They should really fire the help, they were making it way too easy for the thief. Though it was a bit out of the thief’s reach, she took out a rope and hook and threw it up at the window. Successfully hooking it to the edge, she smiled behind her mask. With one firm tug before climbing the rope, she pulled her body up. Easily scaling the side of the building by the rope. As she jumped through the window, she failed to notice a hissing cat, which was displeased to see an unwelcome guest that smelled like a dog entering its master’s home.

The thief turned to it and silver eyes shined in the dark of the room, “Grrr…!” She growled at the cat, her gloved hand making a claw gesture at it. The feline scurried away startled at the beast-like sound the human made.

“Now...if I was a big shiny rock, where would I be?” She mused out loud, walking casually around the room. It seemed to have been just a recently used guest room. The thief knew very well where she should begin her search, but there was no harm in doing some further exploration. After all, the house was entirely empty, and this thief wasn’t one for all work and no play.  
  
And play she did. Like a child she slid down the stairs’ rail, with a skip and a hop she ended up in the kitchen area. For snobby rich folk, she had to admit this wine not all that impressive. She popped open a bottle with one of her hidden knives and took a generous gulp, a satisfied sigh later she strolled into each room. They weren’t going to miss any of their small belongings. A pocket watch here, some pearl earrings and a brooch there. They had so many things, surely so much they knew not what to do with it all. The thief knew she was doing them a service by ‘relieving’ some of these items from them. Though she had to convince herself that she was here for only one item.

  
She moved on to the next rooms back up the stairs, no sign of life anywhere besides the disgruntled cat. Guess the tip she had received was worth it, she had gotten word from one of her anonymous that the people living here were out on travels for a few days. Even the servants were to be gone of the Manor until the owners returned. The timing couldn’t have been any better. She could search the place without any worry.

“To the master room!” She declared while sprinting down the hall, she barged in through the double doors and was greeted with a rather large bedchamber. She waltz around the room and began her raid, every drawer, dresser, desk  was upturned and opened. The thief had taken some precious pearls and rings, yet no gems or stones to be found. She had to assume they would keep them in a safe hidden somewhere here. She gazed around and began pulling down paintings off the walls one by one, finally one painting kept hidden a safe behind. “Heh, how cliche… No imagination.” The thief sighed in disappointment, she quickly got over it and began to crack open the safe with her lock picks.

Unknown to the thief, she was not entirely alone in the room.

A blood red gaze was all that was visible from beneath the hood, watching from within the shadows of the room, the Huntress stood still and waited patiently. She took this moment to analyze her prey. The first thing that came to mind was that based on the stature and posture of the thief, it was a woman.

**_Click_ **

“Jackpot!” The thief whispered in victory when the safe unlocked, she opened the metal door and reached in. She pulled out a large amethyst gem, she could barely fit it in her hand. She eyed it for a bit with a thoughtful hum. “Hm, can’t say I haven’t seen bigger.”

The Elven Huntress arched an eyebrow, it had barely been ten seconds and this human thief unlocked the safe without even trying. An impressive skill she admitted, but one that was being used for the wrong reasons. It was high time to turn in this thief, she drew her bow and arrow.

“Halt, thief.” She made her presence known as she stepped out of the shadows, her aim right on the back of the thief’s head.

The thief stayed still but was sure to carefully slip the gem into her side pouch, “I thought I heard someone breathing in here.” She muttered, her head hanging low, though calm as she is, she needed to keep her guard up. Her senses could hear the sound of a bow string being pulled back, she knew she was in danger.

“Turn around, slowly. Hands up where I can see them.” The Huntress demanded.

“Would you like me to bend over as well?” The thief rolled her eyes and turned to face the Huntress. When she did not raise her hands as told an arrow zoomed past her head, but not without taking off a few hair strands. “Whoa! Relax, lady!” The thief protested. _‘Holy shit, she could have taken my head off!’_ Was her panicked thought.

Lyra took aim again with a new arrow, she could tell the thief was clutching something in the left hand. Was it a weapon? “Hands up. I won’t repeat myself a third time.”

“Alright, alright!” The thief raised her hands up, and cooperated. Though a devious smirk was hidden behind her mask. She dropped what she had in her hand, the metallic sphere impacted the hardwood floor. In a split second the room was full of smoke.

The Elven Huntress began to cough, she moved her arm around in an attempt to clear the smoke but to no avail.

_**Crash** _

A loud shattering sound erupted, the thief had jumped out the window.

Lyra cursed out when the smoke cleared, she ran towards the window and looked out to see the thief down below, who was waving happily at her.

“It’s been fun, but I’ve got places to go. No one’s catching me today!” Was the thief’s bold statement as she sprinted through the Manor’s icy gardens.

“Such a cheap trick.” The Huntress without hesitation jumped out the window and sprinted after the thief.

"Just my luck!" The thief hissed under her breath when she looked over her shoulder, the Huntress was giving chase.

Now out of the garden, the thief vaulted over the brick walls that enclosed the manor. The thief ran beyond the trees into the woods, she hadn't been chased down like this in such a long time. Usually bounty hunters would end up giving up and try another day, that is... if they managed to track her down again. Though this hunter, they were set on catching her. It was a bit unnerving, the idea of being caught and thrown into a dungeon again sent shivers down her spine. She could feel her still healing scars from the whip lashes she received day in and day out on her back just sting in remembrance of only a night’s punishment she endured.

 _'No, I will not go back.'_  She would have screamed out loud in rage if it wasn't for the burning sensation in her lungs as her breath came in short and fast. Her leather boots crunched against the snow covered grass as she sprinted desperately, she leaped over a tree vine and ducked swiftly under a low branch.

An arrow was shot by her feet, causing her to skid on her heels and turn towards a different direction. "Damn it!" She was being herded, that was obvious. A trap maybe? Before she could figure out what it was her ankle got caught by a rope. A surprised yell escaped her as she was pulled up abruptly by her leg, she then realized what had just happened when the world suddenly was upside down. Her body swung from side to side, she was strung up by a rope attached to the tree above her, like an animal waiting to be gutted. She began to struggle, she thrashed around, swinging around causing the rope to strain even more around her ankle. She could get out of this, no problem. She had been in much more worse situations than this. She was a professional thief! An expert locksmith, a master of escape! This will not stop her.

The thief stopped her struggle. Her breath came in shorter and faster, her heartbeat racing as she heard the sound of footfalls drawing near.

"So..." A voice came along, the tone stern and deep. "This is the infamous thief everyone has been speaking of."

The bounty hunter stepped forward, her face hidden by a hood. Though the thief could tell blood red eyes were staring at her from underneath it, they looked as though they were glowing.

The Huntress stood closer, now at eye level with the strung up thief. Lyra let out a thoughtful hum when silver eyes glared right back at her, "Hm, you don't seem as awful as everyone's been saying." She stated, a bit surprised that the thief the people has been complaining about, was just a human female. Who clearly thought she was getting away with all of the thefts the woman had committed. The huntress noticed the mask covering half of the thief's face, she reached up to remove it, wanting to see the true face of the criminal she was about to take in.

An almost inhuman growl came from the captured thief,  she moved her head away slightly from the hand that tried to take her mask. "Let me off this blasted trap and I'll **_show_** you what awful really is."

Curious red eyes stared at the thief in a brief moment of silence, if she wasn't looking at the thief now she would have believed the growl came from a rabid dog. The hunter dropped her hand to the side, "That won't be necessary. Just keep calm and allow me to take you in willingly, I rather avoid bloodshed if I am able." She explained politically, very certain the thief would cooperate. Most bounty hunters have no regard for a bounty's life and deliver the corpses for coin. It makes the job easier to just deliver a dead criminal rather than alive. Besides, the authorities don't have a care for murderers, monsters or thieves. What's another head on a pike? Saves them the dirty work.

Lyra wasn't like them, she had a certain respect for life, if there is no reason to take it she would not do so. She only hoped the thief would relent and not force her hand.

The captured thief was just about to retort back but stopped when she noticed a shadowed figure approaching them from behind her capture.  She immediately recognized the silhouette and her eyes widened.

"Listen to me.” She demanded hurriedly. “You put me down this instant. I'm warning you!" The thief looked a bit panicked the more she spoke on, wide silver eyes seeming to look past the hooded hunter as the figure approached closer.

"I have been tracking you all night." The huntress tilted her head to the side, a bit confused at the sudden change of mood from the thief. "Why would I---"

He was too close, there wasn’t enough time to react to the strong set of arms grabbing her in a choke hold.

“Shh, silence… it will only be worse if you struggle.” His low voice whispered, a hint of amusement in the tone as he grinned maliciously.

His name was Slaine, he has been a pain in the rear for months. The thief surely believed she had lost him, but tonight of all nights when she was caught and strung up he had found her again. Now strangling the other bounty hunter with just one of his overgrown hands.

She had to make a choice, would she let herself be taken in by the sympathetic huntress who was more than willing to spare her life? Or take her chances with fighting off a psychotic bloodthirsty bounty hunter who had been obsessing over catching her and killing her?

While he was distracted attempting to snuff out the now gasping for air huntress, she had the chance to do what was necessary. She had already made her choice. The thief stretched out her arm and a small knife slipped out of her sleeve, she caught it in her hand and without a second thought flicked the knife with all her force.

**_Swish_ **

It flew in a straight line right into the bounty hunter's thick skull, killing him instantly.

Like a rag doll, his large body fell limply with a loud thud into the snow. The Huntress sat up and slid away slightly from the corpse, still coughing for oxygen. He had almost strangled her to death, she was this close in blacking out. Blinking away the blurriness in her eyes, she eventually stood up after catching her breath. She stared down at the dead bounty hunter, _'That was an impressive throw...just who is this thief?'_ She thought in mild surprise as she finally turned to the still hanging thief.

The thief gave out an exasperated sigh and crossed her arms, still swaying slightly by the rope caught around her leg. "He had it coming, but if you want to add murder to my list of crimes besides thieving for more gold, by all means please do. It would be profitable, I just did the math!" She remarked sarcastically.

The huntress stood in front of the thief and pulled back her hood, revealing her slender face and crimson colored eyes completely. Showing her ashen hair that was flipped to the left side of her face,  while the right side of it was braided in several rows.

To put it mildly, it was a bit surprising to the thief that this Huntress was actually attractive. Though what was even more surprising was that this beauty was an Elf judging by the elongated, pointed ears. It was the blasted Elf she had been warned about yesterday, the one that had been asking for her. Her new fan. The thief didn't say anything, for a  moment she forgot she was still hanging upside down.

She hadn't even noticed that the Elven Huntress had just reached out and pulled off her mask, "H-Hey! Mind the personal space..." The thief lamely protested, feeling now exposed that her face was fully visible to her capture.

The thief felt extremely odd with being closely looked at by analytical red eyes. Lyra was taking in the human’s appearance. They really were silver eyes, she wondered if the thief had used some kind of glamour magic to achieve such an odd eye color. Another thing Lyra noted were the thin black lines that were below the thief’s eyes that reached halfway down the cheeks. Some kind of a tattoo she mused, the contrast of black on pale-white skin made the markings more visible.

“Hello? Your staring for this long is concerning.” The thief voiced out her discomfort.

Lyra wordlessly cut the rope.

**_Thud_ **

"Ow!" The thief fell on her head and was now staring up at the night sky, her back was surely going to be sore come morning...while locked up in a dungeon cell. It then dawned on her yet again, she was about be taken back and for who knows how many years she was in for. Maybe she should have let Slain kill her for the bounty.

"Leave this life of thievery behind, human." Was the plain statement the Elven Huntress said as she began to turn to walk away from the thief.

"Wait...what?" The thief shot up to a sitting position, shaking the snow out of her black hair. Silver eyes looked at the Elf in confusion.

"You have brought too much attention onto yourself. It is best to find another profession, though I suggest to keep yourself hidden for some time. You’ve made quite the name for yourself in all of Alckine."

"You're letting me go free?" The thief questioned incredulously as she stood up, eyeing the Elven woman suspiciously.

"Yes." Was the curt and short reply. She couldn't force herself to turn in the thief, not after what had just transpired. This thief had saved her life, what kind of elf would she be if she sold the thief's life away after that? Besides, there were plenty of other bounties she could take on to make up for the loss of one simple thief.

Without another word the Elven Huntress began to walk away, leaving a still very much dumbfounded thief behind.

"Hold on just a second." The thief moves forward and grabs hold of the huntress' wrist, "You hunt me down, _chase_ me into the woods, hang me up a tree like a pig about to be gutted and you just _let me go_?"

The huntress' eyes flashed as she glanced down at the gloved hand wrapped around her wrist, she looked back up into silver eyes and responded almost emotionless. "You do not seem to comprehend what the meaning of honor is. I can understand the confusion, you are a thief after all... Honor has no value in your mind." She yanked her hand back from the hold forcefully, "You saved my life from the brute, in return I spared your freedom." She explained simply.

The still unmasked thief blinked several times in mild confusion at the Elven Huntress, "A life for a life, huh? Not your common bounty hunter then."

"Make no mistake, the next time I hear about you thieving around this Kingdom again I will not be so kind. Do not waste this chance I am giving you." The elf warned, her eyes narrowing slightly when the thief laughed at her statement.

"This is rich, a bounty hunter that has sympathy and morals? Who do you think you're trying to fool?" The thief pointed at her own face, "You unmasked me, you know what I look like, how is that supposed to bring me any comfort that you won't come after me?" She called out the huntress.

Lyra gave an indifferent look as she turned. "You may rest at ease. I wanted to see the face of the woman that saved my life. Nothing more, nothing less." She left with those parting words, not giving any more of her time to the thief.

As the Elven huntress walked away, the thief watched on. A million thoughts ran through her head, this wasn't foreseen but if someone had told her in the past a bounty hunter would show her respect and spare her, she would have laughed in their faces. It was an odd scenario and she was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. An odd yet warm familiar feeling had invaded the inside of her chest. She had to admit, the Elven woman, despite her frigid attitude, was undoubtedly attractive. And the idea of someone like that being kind to her...it was not common.

Her heartbeat jolted, a sharp pain, like a dagger had dug into it and is being twisted. She clutched at her chest and fell to her knees, she tried to voice out her distress, but the Elven Huntress had been long gone. A gasp escaped as another jolt of pain rushed in, her body fell to the ground.

“D-Damn it...not again…”

Everything went dark, the last thing she saw was the starry night and the crescent moon in the sky.

  
  



	2. A Sly Wolf

One would think the inner city of Alckine would be at peace after Lyra had stopped and convinced the thief to leave her ways. No longer than a week had past and something new, and very odd, had begun to gain the attention of the high class citizens. Lyra was among them, keeping her face and ears hidden under the hood. At the city square a large crowd had rounded up, at the center of it was a messenger with scroll in hand. His nose upturned as he read loud and clear.

“Here ye! Here ye! People of Adamant! In recent events there have been a series of reports on a white wolf stalking the streets!”  
  
Lyra blinked a few times, a wolf? Within the city walls of Alckine?

The messenger went on with his announcement. “If any could hunt down this beast and deliver it’s corpse to the proper authorities or even report the whereabouts of it, you will be paid handsomely for your deed! But be warned!” He added in all seriousness. “Assume the beast is highly dangerous and not to be taken on alone. Any civilians walking the streets alone at night please do take caution and avoid this wolf at all cost and report to the nearest guardsman. Any further information to those who would take on this bounty, please show yourselves to the barracks and speak with Captain Aster! That is all for today!”

That concluded the announcement, and soon the crowd dispersed with murmurs and whispers. A wolf was not a common animal that would simply find its way into the city so easily. It was a strange occurrence indeed.

No, do not think for a moment that this was something that needed to be looked into. Even if it was a wolf involved, there was no need for Lyra to put herself in an uncomfortable position over a half-baked rumor. But what if it really was a wolf? They had stated it would be hunted down. To be killed. Just for simply wandering the streets? The messenger hadn’t mentioned any attacks and killings by this white wolf, yet they declare it to be killed and delivered for a price?

Try as she might, Lyra could not ignore this. Despite putting herself at risk, she needed to find out more information about the wolf.

The barracks, full of soldiers and guards of low and mid ranks. All stared at Lyra questionably as the cloaked woman entered their territory. She paid them no mind, she kept her sights ahead until she reached the main tower where the Captain resided. Of course, a guard was keeping watch there and halted her.  
  
“State your business.”

“I seek to speak with Captain Aster in regards to the bounty for the white wolf.” Lyra said evenly, still keeping her eyes hidden under the shadows of her hood. The guard eyed her for a moment, but eventually allowed her passage.

As Lyra expected the inside of the tower was overly luxurious for a lone guard Captain. The floors were tiled, there were exotic decorations everywhere. Most of all, there were stuffed trophy animals hanged up on the walls surrounding the Captain’s office. Who was sitting lazily behind a large marble desk. Dressed up in black armor with silver trimmings at the edges, a blue sash around his waist. He was brushing his thin mustache while looking into a hand mirror, not once sparing Lyra a look.  
  
“I hear you’re interested in the bounty for our resident wolf.”

Lyra nodded in affirmation, she did not want to speak much to this man. She had heard various stories of his corruption. Lyra found it ironic that bad men were issuing bounties to kill other bad men, but will they ever put themselves on those lists officially? Of course not.

Captain Aster put the mirror down and looked up sharply at the woman. “I say, your manners are very lacking. It is common courtesy to show one’s face when speaking to a high ranking officer.” He gestured with a flick of his wrist. “Take that hood off.”

Was she surprised that this would happen? No. But she was concerned of what kind of trouble this would cause once she revealed herself to the Captain of Corruption? Absolutely. Though she had no choice, should she refuse she would only make matters worse for herself. So she did as she was told and pulled back her hood and the Captain’s eyes widened.

“Oh...” His eyebrows rose, but then he smiled in amusement and leaned back in his seat. “You, my dear, are **_very_ ** far away from home…”

Lyra spoke to him indifferently. “Not like it is relevant to you, but that is why I am taking on this task. Given the right price.”

Captain Aster hummed as he leaned both elbows on the armrest of his chair and clasped his hands together. “Pardon my forwardness, but I thought you lot worshiped wolves and believe them to be ‘sacred.’ Is that not true?”

“An educated human, how refreshing.” Lyra said with sarcasm before adding. “I have no intentions in harming the wolf, I plan on capturing it and returning it to wherever it came from.”

The Captain chuckled, “And here I was hoping in receiving a new addition to my collection.” He referred to all of the heads mounted on his walls. “I do favor the hunt, I would go as far as to say it’s one of my most favorite past times.” He explained to her. “I hear many Elves where you’re from are expert hunters. We’ve plenty in common, despite our obvious... **_differences_**.” He finished delicately, although Lyra could sense the disdain behind the word.

“How much?” Lyra cut to the chase, not wanting to further converse with this man.

He took the hint and leaned forward with an amused smile. “It would be about thirty coin pieces if you rid of it from my city. I am sure you have plenty of questions about the wolf, and since you are not inclined in killing it, you must bring me proof that it is no longer in my city.”

Only thirty? Lyra almost questioned it out loud. Though it was a higher price from what she had been picking up lately. She really could not become picky, not if she wanted to be out of Alckine. And again, she was doing this mostly out of concern for this lone wolf, not for the money.

As the Captain said, Lyra did have questions to ask. Surprisingly there have been many humans reporting sightings of the wolf, and have had near close encounters with it.

Wolves were not prone to be anywhere near the outskirts of the city, not even at the wood’s edge would they show up. To make things even more peculiar, the Captain informed her that this wolf seemed to be domesticated.

At this the Huntress raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“Well, for one, this wolf has some kind of blue band wrapped around the neck like a collar, based on the reports. I would assume **_someone_ ** had to have put it there for the wolf, one would think it would be a pet of some kind.” The Captain explained in a bored tone, still playing with the end of his mustache between his thumb and pointer finger. “If it turns out that this wolf **_did_ ** have an owner, I would commend them in disciplining such a wild creature.”

Lyra had to agree with the Captain’s thought. Though there was a low chance that is even a possibility. Wolves were not animals to be tamed, even if raised as cubs. In any case, Lyra got the information she needed. Along with some locations in the city where the wolf had been spotted. As well the wolf seemed to favor stalking the streets at night, she only had a few more hours of daylight.

There was not much more time to waste.

* * *

She was a master Huntress from a clan she was raised back in the Kingdom of Vail. This should prove no hard task for Lyra. Although tracking down a lone animal in a city full of humans only made it easier, she would like to think this anyways. Yet somehow she could not pick up a track on the wolf, to each location she had visited not a single thing was left behind for her to use to track. The blasted snow was not helping her situation either.

Night time had already fallen upon the Kingdom and Lyra was short in patience now. She would have used the Sight Potion from before, but that was the last of it and she lacked the ingredients to brew another batch. The Huntress had to do things the old fashioned way.

Wander around these cold streets until something happened.

After a couple of more hours, Lyra had looked around and there have been no signs of a disturbance of any kind. It was getting late and perhaps she should turn in for the night. And maybe try again tomorrow for her search.

A nice warm bed at an inn really was what she needed now--

“Help! Someone, please!” There was a cry, a woman who sounded very terrified.

Lyra let out a sigh, she guessed that warm bed would have to wait.

“If that damn wolf hurts anyone…” She would not be able to protect it if a resident suffered casualties, the people here would surely put down the wolf if that was to happen. Lyra had no idea how the wolf will react towards other people. She needed to find the furry fiend quickly.

Lyra’s boots fell heavily against the stone ground as her stride began to turn into quicken steps, she then started to sprint when she heard a faint scream from down the streets. Making a sharp turn to the left, she entered a poorly lit alleyway, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the wolf pinning down what appeared to be a woman. The wolf had its face buried into the woman’s neck, who was still struggling underneath it. The worst had already happened, Lyra was too late.

When the wolf pulled away from its prey, it turned to look at Lyra. Though there was not a single stain of blood on the white fur, what Lyra expected to be carnage hanging from the wolf’s jaw…

Turned out to be a jeweled necklace instead.

“ _What the hell…_ ” Lyra blinked rapidly, she lowered her bow down. She had long ago taken aim at the wolf out of instinct before, but now she was too surprised at what she was seeing.

The wolf wasn’t attacking that woman, it was stealing from her.

With tail wagging the wolf hopped off the woman, who was still trembling and whimpering in fear. She quickly crawled away from the animal.

Lyra was in awe by its appearance. There was something about the wolf that was familiar, yet Lyra could not figure it out. Those piercing silver eyes, and thin black patterns on its face…

It couldn’t be, could it?

The wolf tilted its head, the ear charm that hung off it’s right ear chimed softly as it looked up at Lyra with curiosity. Shaking its fur the wolf barked and ran past Lyra.

No, that would be impossible. Did this wolf belong to the damned thief she let go a week ago? It would make sense of the animal taking jewelry away from defenseless women. Just how could a lowly thief tame and even train a wolf to do thefts for her? There had to be magic at play here. Some kind of enchantment between the human thief and the wolf. Those silver eyes… they must have something to do with it. There could be many reasons for a human to have an unnatural eye color like silver.   

One thing was very clear for Lyra, she needed to follow that wolf.

Luckily the wolf had not noticed it was being watched, Lyra had kept her distance as far as possible but was close enough to not lose sight of the wolf. Taking to the rooftops was the best decision she could have made. It had been some time now that she had followed the wolf, though the streets it was walking through were steadily becoming more familiar.

Jumping across to another building, she stopped and crouched low when she saw the wolf entering through an open hatch through the back door that lead into a tavern. Wait a moment, Lyra knew this tavern. Yes, there was no mistaking it.

Haven.

“...That barmaid has a lot to answer for.” Lyra growled under her chilled breath.

Thankfully the downstairs area was empty when she entered the tavern.

“Welcome to Haven!” The ginger-haired woman greeted without glancing at the door. She was polishing a few mugs behind the bar. She asked politely what services she could provide.

“Tis’ very late and cold out tonight. Looking for lodgings? A warm meal? Perhaps a drink?”

Lyra sat down on the bar stool, her eyes staring sternly at the back of the other woman’s head. Lyra could see her shoulders stiffen when the Elf spoke up, her voice strong and unnerving.

“Perhaps you can tell me where the thief is this time.”

“O-Oh! You’ve returned… Welcome!” She turned to face Lyra with a nervous smile. She pretended to have not heard Lyra’s comment and casually offered the Elf some tea.

In response Lyra glared and pulled back her hood, to show the human she was not here for pleasantries. This was business and she will not be so kind as the last they spoke. “ ** _Where is it?_ ** ”

“I’ve no clue what you’re speaking of!” The barmaid defended, hands at her hips.

“Do you know that a wolf had entered your tavern?” Lyra stated in a flat tone.

“I--What?” The maid sputtered. “Now you’re just speaking nonsense! A wolf? Pah!” She tried to downplay it into something silly, of course it was silly. A wolf doesn’t live in her tavern!

**_Thunk_ **

**_Thump_ **

The two women glanced up at the ceiling, something was certainly making some noise upstairs. Lyra looked back at the maid with an angry stare before stepping off the stool and walking up the stairs.

“H-Hey! Only paying guests may go there!” She followed Lyra close behind, protesting every step of the way when the Elf began to look through each room. “Do not disturb my guests! Are you mad?!” The ginger hissed through a harsh whisper. But Lyra was determined and paid no attention to her protests.

Door after door, there was no sign of the wolf. Only a few guests slumbering. A few of them having sex, among other things. Though Lyra gave no care, a wolf was in this tavern and very possibly the thief as well. She was going to find one or the other.  

**_Thump_ **

Once again the sound came, muffled but it sounded close. Lyra glanced up at the ceiling.

“Do you have an attic?” She demanded an answer, but the barmaid shrugged.

“Even if there was one, I would not allow anyone to--”

Lyra silenced her with a now pissed off look in her eyes. The barmaid gulped and relented. She guided the Huntress down at the end of the hall and pointed upwards at the trap door above their heads. “There. Just take this key and leave after you realized how much of a fool you’ve made yourself to be tonight! The thief isn’t here, hasn’t been for days since the last you came.” She ranted on and began to take her leave, a few more muttered words at her wake. “A wolf! A blasted wolf, she says. Damn crazy Elves!”

The Huntress cautiously opened up the door and climbed up the ladder. She expected it to be full of junk and useless objects, attics would be used for storage. This attic was large, it surely took up all of the tavern’s roof. It was a whole other room that doubled as a study. There were lit candles upon every surface, warmth engulfed the room entirely. A large bed was on one side, a bath area was here as well. A large oak desk was at the other end of the attic, full of papers, books, maps and a few other things. This hideout was truly a home, and based on the lit candles someone had been here recently.

What eventually caught Lyra’s attention was the pile of gold, gems and other types of loot upon a large pelt on the wood floors. On top of the pile laid curled up a wolf. The same white wolf she had been chasing the whole night.

What does it think it is, a dragon basking in its treasures? Lyra scowled.

On high alert the Elven Huntress looked around, there was no sight the thief or anyone else for that matter. Would the thief really had left Adamant and taken up her advice? If that were the case, would the thief really had left all of this gold behind and as well the pet? Surely no one would abandoned such an obviously intelligent wolf.

She took a few steps forward, careful as to not disturb the wolf’s slumber. Though nothing would go unnoticed by the creature’s heightened hearing. Silver eyes now open wide and ears perked up, it stayed there motionless and kept it’s sights highly trained on the uninvited guest that was in its home.

Lyra watched it close, and carefully showed her hands to the wolf in surrender. She wanted to avoid provoking the wolf.

“ _I mean you no harm, wolf.”_ Lyra spoke soothingly in her Elvish tongue.

She noted that there were bones from steaks laying nearby. It looks like the wolf had been raiding some of the meats from the tavern’s kitchen. What a sly wolf. Of course it knew not to feast upon the humans here, else it would draw attention onto itself and the citizens were certainly going to execute the wolf if caught.

“If only your Mistress was as smart…” Lyra commented dryly as she knelt down before the wolf.

It lifted its head up and blinked, the wolf did not seem to feel threatened by the Elven woman’s presence. Testing the waters, Lyra reached out to the wolf very slowly. Seeing no discomfort from the wolf, Lyra allowed her fingertips to stroke the soft white fur. To which the wolf responded positively to and let itself relax under the gentle petting on its head.

“Heh, but she was smart enough in training you so well.” Lyra smiled and scratched behind the wolf’s ear, finally she noted the piercings on it. Two black hoops decorated the very tips of it, while lower down the side of it a charm hung. The diamond shaped crystal was a bright green, it was hollowed and Lyra could tell there were beads inside that made it chime. The sound was oddly calming.

“Pretty…” Lyra found herself whispering when the wolf looked into her eyes. The wolf’s tail wagged in approval of Lyra’s obvious trance-like expression. This wolf looked ethereal almost, how did a scumbag thief end up making this her pet? She ruffled the wolf’s head playfully. Making the wolf stand up with an excited wagging tail, and it amused the Elf to see the wolf trust her so easily.  
  
“Playful, are we?”

It barked and pranced around the room, it was looking for something. The wolf rummaged underneath the bed and pulled out a toy of some kind. It was a ball.

Lyra chuckled, “Alright, maybe for a moment.”

It has been awhile since Lyra felt like a child at play, she threw the ball and sure enough the wolf would catch it. Though instead of patting over to Lyra and returning the ball, it would jump and throw the ball from its mouth. An impressive trick Lyra had never seen any wolf perform. At least not on purpose. Any who were watching would say the wolf acted like a house dog, but to Lyra there was something so much more of this wolf.

The night moved along and Lyra let a yawn loose. “It is clear that your owner had really abandoned this place.” She said to the wolf, remembering what the red-haired barmaid had said. The thief had not returned here this whole time.

Staying a night to rest and taking shelter from the cold did not seem like a bad idea. Lyra made a mental note to pay the barmaid for her stay, and maybe halfheartedly apologize for the intrusion.

“Come morning we will leave this place.” Lyra announced to the wolf as she shed her light armor, unclasping the belts and allowing the pieces to fall off her arms and torso. “You do not deserve to be here alone. You should be free among people who value your existence.” The wolf tilted its head at Lyra and sat. Showing that it was listening to her attentively.

“My people can take you in. You can even stay with me, if you like.” Lyra offered. There was no way she would leave this wolf to the woods as she had originally planned. Deep down Lyra felt something had tied her to the wolf, and she could not leave it behind. She could not ignore her beliefs, her people would be overjoyed in her discovery of such a special animal.

Now only keeping her red long sleeve shirt on and undergarments, Lyra slipped into the large bed and quick enough the wolf had jumped in with her. It appears this was something the wolf was accustomed to. Lyra would not protest and thought that the extra warmth from the wolf’s fur coat is greatly welcomed in this cold night.

“You would like the South, it’s not cold there. Always warm all year round.” Lyra closed her eyes as she thought of her homeland. “Evergreen forests as far as the eye could see, natural pools and rivers at every corner you look. Full of life and all the kinds of animals one could hunt for, or learn from. The tall structures of a Kingdom full of history, the people there kind, honest and honorable.” She described to the wolf with great pride. Gods, she truly missed it.

Sensing the Elf’s sadness the wolf laid its head over-top of Lyra’s abdomen. Lyra let out a soft chuckle and petted the wolf’s back, “I will be alright. With the gold in this room, I can get the supplies I need and start my journey back home-- ** _Our_ ** journey back home.” Lyra corrected herself, she had not noticed the way the wolf’s ears perked up.

Soon sleep overcame the Elven Huntress.

* * *

Back to the barracks in Adamant.

Captain Aster was dutifully signing off on some papers on his desk, when suddenly the door to his office opened up. Without looking up from his task he let out a sigh.  
  
“You fools really do not know what the meaning of ‘do not disturb me’ is, do you?”

“Perhaps I should go back to King Cyrus and let him know to send me back at a more convenient time for you, Captain Aster.”

Captain Aster glanced up with eyes wide, there stood a woman in a long black dress, it’s edges trimmed with fur for warmth. The front of it decorated in leather belts, an odd ensemble for any woman of Alckine. Her shoulders and collarbone were bare, showing off the choker she wore where a pendant hung. Her skin dark, and eyes pale blue. Cheekbones well defined and high, but what was shocking of the woman was her hair. It was long and straight, yet strikingly pure white like the snow outside.

Her beauty overall breathtaking, but that was not why Captain Aster sat there in utter shock. This was no ordinary woman.

This was the royal Sorceress of the Kingdom and personal adviser to the royal family. Aptly nicknamed by the people of Alckine as: _The Ivory Sorceress._

“H-High Sorceress Lizelle!” He scrambled to stand before her and bowed deeply. “Please f-f-forgive me, I was not aware that it was you who entered my tower. P-Please, take a seat--”

The Sorceress held her hand up, silencing the man’s pathetic stuttering. “I am not here to sit and have a conversation.”

Cold sweat ran down the side of his face, his mustache had even twitched nervously. Had he angered the Sorceress with the way he had addressed her initially? He was done for.

“I am here to merely confirm these supposed sightings of a white wolf in the city.” She finally revealed.

The white wolf? The Captain blinked a few times in confusion. What could the Sorceress possibly want with a wolf? Well, he will admit it has been a popular topic among the people and perhaps the King had sent the Sorceress to make sure everything was in order. Captain Aster nodded his head earnestly to the Sorceress.

“Y-Yes, of course. A wolf had been seen wandering Adamant City, but rest assured, High Sorceress, my men and I are on pursuit of it. Soon we shall capture it!” He informed her in way to please her and let her know that he had everything under control. Lizelle had been giving him a blank stare the whole time he was shooting his mouth off.

“Please, inform the King he has absolutely nothing to worry about. I--Ack!”

He began to choke.

A hand had grabbed hold of his throat in a death grip, well, it felt like there was. The Sorceress stood a few steps away, her hands at either side of her. Yet somehow the Captain was being strangled by an unforeseen force.

“Captain Aster, it is with great importance that you speak not a word of this to our King.” She said with a calmness that only fueled the ever rising fear within the Captain. “With that being said…”

The Captain was released, he got into a coughing fit as he struggled to regain his breath. He subconsciously rubbed his neck, still feeling the strong hold that almost crushed his jugular. Fearful eyes looked towards the Sorceress, her expression still unchanging.

“How many know of this wolf’s secret?” Lizelle questioned.

“S-S...Secret?” He struggled to form words.

“Hm, given your confusion, the answer must be no… Good.” Lizelle ran a hand through her ivory hair. She was not too late. If she was quick about it she can have this done and over with. All she needed now was to find the wolf and make sure no one else makes contact with it.

Captain Aster kept his distance from the Sorceress, he was leaning against his desk to maintain himself standing. Still ever confused of what was going on with the Sorceress, he knew she was ruthless and uncaring but this was just malicious behavior.

“Is there anything else I should know?” She questioned him.

He thought for a moment, and nothing came to mind. Except for one thing. He was unsure if this would at all be relevant to the Sorceress but he deems it to be odd and worth mentioning.

“An Elf--An Elf asked about the wolf…” He flinched when the Sorceress’ usual blank expression looked at him in surprise mixed with frustration.  
  
“Did you say an **_Elf_ ** was looking for the wolf?” She asked for him to confirm if she had heard correctly.

“Y-Y-Yes!” He nodded his head hastenly.

“An Elf in Adamant is no common thing, Captain Aster. Are you certain that you heard right?” She questioned him again, as if it were to change the answer. She hoped the answer would change and the Captain was being idiotic. But she was wrong, the Captain was very sure of himself.  
  
“I spoke with her p-personally! She had long pointed ears, her skin was kissed by the Southern sun! Her eyes--Her eyes were blood **_red_ **! Unlike any other Elf I’ve seen!” He was panicking, the more he spoke of the Elf the wider Lizelle’s eyes got. Why was she staring at him like she was about to rip his throat out this time?

Lizelle looked away from the Captain, and silently sneered to herself. An Elf. From the South _Kingdom of Vail_. This was impossible, there was just no way that they found out about this. She was so careful! Why would they send one to Alckine? Did they intentionally send one with red eyes? It had to be a bluff of some kind, but dare she call it? Lizelle never thought she’d say the name out loud ever again, not after thousands of years have passed.

“ ** _Leukos_ **...”

* * *

 

The soft rays of the sun peeked through the windows’ curtains, the light hit Lyra’s still sleeping face. It’s warmth slowly stirring her awake, blood red irises were now visible under heavy eyelids. She hadn’t slept this deeply for a long time, she noticed she felt much more at ease and well rested. Soon she realized it was mid morning, which was not like her at all to sleep in like this. She was supposed to wake by dawn to start her day early and prepare everything for the journey back home. She closed her eyes again and relaxed, there was no use in stressing.

While shifting to lay on her side, her arm had landed around something smooth. On instinct Lyra dragged her hand down the smoothness, it felt nice--It was certainly warm, but it was not fur. Eyebrows furrowed as she blindly felt around. Skin, muscles and--that’s a navel.

Her eyes snapped open, what she found was not the wolf that laid next to her last night. It was a human. A human **_naked_ ** woman. Lyra inwardly gasped in shock, upon reaction she pushed herself away and out of the bed. Lyra scrambled to her feet and glanced down at the still sleeping woman. It was not simply ‘just’ a woman.

Lyra found herself staring at the bare woman’s form. Pale-white skin, lightly sculpted abdomen and rounded breasts with pink peaks strained. Finally red gaze dragged up to the woman’s sleeping face. Black thin lines below closed eyes marked down across her cheeks.

It was the Silver Eyed Thief! Right there! Lying in bed next to her. When? How?

“What in hell is going on?” Lyra questioned.

The Huntress glanced around, there was no sign of the wolf. Where did it go?

“Mmmm…” The thief hummed contently in her sleep and rolled to lay on her stomach.  
  
Lyra’s eyes widened further at what she was now seeing. Sage’s whole back was exposed, the bed sheets barely covered her ass. There were...so many of them. Scars littered the thief’s back entirely. Some were thin and straight lines, while others were rough and jagged. From what Lyra could tell these scars were inflicted by whip lashes. Was the thief tortured? It would not surprise her if the human had done some time in a dungeon. Though the scars look fairly old, they were a deep shade of pink that only stood out more on the white skin.

Lyra hadn’t realized her hand was on the other woman’s back, fingertips tracing gently over some of the scars on the thief’s skin. Noticing what she was doing, she pulled her hand away as if she had just been pricked by thorns. Was she feeling sorry for the thief? She silently clicked her tongue at the thought as she stepped away from the bed’s edge.

How should she wake the thief? Lyra wondered.

**_SPLASH_ **

The thief sat up with a shock and a startled yell, eyes wide as she whipped her head around in a panic. Had she fallen asleep in the bath again? No, she was still in bed and--Her sights finally fell upon Lyra. Who was standing over her with a stern gaze. The thief smirked and ran a hand through her soaking wet hair.

“Usually when I wake up wet like this, I’d have a better welcoming look on their face to greet me. The one you’re giving me is almost intemidating.”  

“Explain yourself. Now.” Lyra demanded, not paying mind to the thief’s lewd comment.

"I have to explain myself in my own home? Try that again, only with some manners this time." The naked thief countered, crossing her arms.

The corner of Lyra's lip twitched, she maintained her composure and attempted her interrogation one more time. "Where is the wolf?"

No response came from the human this time. The thief stood from bed and stretched with arms above the head, muscles flexing noticeably under damp skin and a contented moan escaped her when the stiffness in her joints loosened. Lyra crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the obvious display, modesty was not the human’s forte she noted.

 

“Mmm...Oh, wait, were you speaking to me?” Amused silver eyes glanced over the shoulder to look at Lyra’s impatient face mid stretch.

In that instance an arrow zoomed past the side of her head, Sage turned to fully face the Elf with wide eyes. The arrow had pierced into the wooden support beam just behind the thief, and it was obvious the Elven Huntress had missed on purpose.   
  
"My patience is extremely short today. Now I shall repeat myself one last time." Lyra warned as she readied another arrow and aimed at took aim again. "What have you done with the white wolf?"  
  
Sage scoffed out a laugh, realizing that the Elf hadn't caught on. "Well, isn't it obvious? You're looking at her, sweetheart."

 

Lyra lowered her aim, her face turned stoic as she processed what the thief had just said. A moment later her eyes widened when it caught up to her.

The thief was the wolf, the wolf was the thief.

They are both one in the same.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any errors in this chapter. I'm honestly too lazy to proof read a lot of my stuff haha. I'm getting a beta at some point, so no worries guys. Thanks for the Kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first original work where it will actually have several story arcs! Welcome the first arc, I appreciate you taking the time to read. Please leave a comment, a kudos or follow, it would help me feel like I did at least somewhat decent with this work! P. S. Sorry for any errors, in all honesty I'm just too lazy to correct them xD


End file.
